


Shadow Falls

by Ihateallergies



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Torture, Torture, awesome mix vol. 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos' shadow touches every corner of the universe, even little planets with rudimentary space travel like Terra.</p><p>But shadows are formed by light, no matter how dim the source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Falls

"Loki! Stop! Let her go!"

One moment Gamora was being led to a holding cell on Terra, the next she was being choked by the fallen prince of Asgard, his shiny golden cuffs constricting her reinforced windpipe. She wheezed for oxygen, more out of habit than necessity because of her body modifications, and resisted against his hold on her against the grey wall, but she did not strike back. She could have held her own against the weakened Asgardian on his best day, let alone chained with power dampening cuffs, but she did not... would not.

She did not know he was on Terra. If she did, Gamora liked to think she would have come anyway, but she made a point to stop lying to herself around the same time she decided to betray Thanos.

After a moment of struggle, she recognized Loki Laufeyson and all of the fight that wasn't preprogrammed into her wiring left her. Gamora let him choke her, let him have the upper hand... Not because she pitied him, but because she deserved that and more.

-

Gamora hated Thanos with every fiber of her being. Every original tissue and every mechanical and biological enhancement he commissioned hated Thanos and everything he stood for. He took everything away from her and replaced it with his own sadistic, tainted form of living.

She hated him, she hated her life, she hated what he made her, but mostly she hated what she let herself become.

Because as she stood over the cowering form of a once proud prince, she was glad. Glad it was not her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute. I just had a birthday, and I felt really shitty about my writing (I had actual nightmares about reading negative reviews).
> 
> I feel a bit better now, and now that I have the craziness of my 21st past and a new story to get my creative cogs going again, hopefully I'll update more.


End file.
